Cloak and Dagger
by blackbutterfly101
Summary: In the cover of shadows two spies follow out orders and complete mission after mission as a perfect team. Until the they face a threat greater than ever before waiting to tear them apart and destroy everything they love, including each other.


Chapter 1

**A/N: this is was actually supposed to be an avengers AU after seeing clearwillows art on tumblr of inukag as tony and pepper, but it kinda just turned into this**

**As for kagome she is heavily based off of black widow an hawkeye cuz lets be honest, who doesnt love badass kagome. Also Inuyasha tessaiga is a short tanto in this story as opposed to the katana shown in the series since it doesnt make sense for a spy to be carrying around a long ass katana while trying to stay discreet.**

* * *

Loud footsteps echoed throughout the room as three men made their way down the stone corridor past several cells filled with terrified shivering young girls. Sitting in one of those dark and damp cells a raven haired woman looked up as the men stopped in front of the cell she was held in.

"Well, it seems that Nuada wasn't lying when he said he had caught quite the prize for me." The black man in the middle,Nicolau, said as he stepped forward, signalling the other two to unlock the cell. The loud screeching of the key turning in the lock the only sound for a moment before the rusty metal door swung open. The girl pulled at her hands again, which were bound behind her back, holding in a wince of pain as the rope rubbed against the already sore skin of her slim wrists. One of the guards moved towards her, grabbed her upper left arm and pulled her on to unsteady feet.

"Who are you? Where am I? And what do you want with me?" The girl quaestioned as she regained her balance, struggling against the hold of her captors. She looked terrified, her blue eyes wide, her jaw clenched as she slowly backed away as much as she could without the men noticing.

Nicolau, smiled as he noticed her behaviour. The fear in her eyes exciting him even more, like gasoline poured on already burning embers. It was important that all the women he took in were beautiful, that was the only way he could make good money after all, but a belle such as the one standing before him were so rare that he decided to keep them for himself. After all what was the point of leading a business of this sorts if he couldn't use it to satisfy his own needs.

Looking the girl up and down one more time Nicolau nodded towards the guards before he turned on his heel and moved down the hallway once more as the guards dragged the struggling captive with them, following closely behind him.

They made their way up a several flights of stairs and down more hallways, the stone floors now tiled and lined with lush red carpets. The girl took in as much of her surroundings as she could before she was stopped abruptly. She looked up to see a set of mahogany double doors with guards standing on each side who then moved to push open the doors.

She watched as Nicolau walked into the dark room before disappearing entirely in the shadows. She felt a sharp tug on her arm before she abrutply slammed into the carpeted floor inside the room. The heavy doors slammed shut just as a gold chandelier turned on and illuminated the chamber. as her eyes adjusted to the sudden onslaught of brightness, the girl noticed that there were no windows and no furniture beside a large wooden bed in the centre of the room which Nicolau was now seated on the edge of with crossed legs.

Shakily pushing herself up onto her feet with as much composure she could mustere in her situation she glared at the man. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked.

"Now now, why don't we relax first. Take a seat why don't you?" He grinned. "I promise it will be a lot more fun once you are calm"

"The other girls were injected with something before being locked in the cells but I wasn't. Why?'

"Very attentive. You see I plan on enjoying you all for myself and it just isn't fun when they are all drugged up. I like my women to be more... attentive" He claimed, the grin on his face never fading.

A shiver ran down her spine. Men like these lived off the terror of their victims, relished in it as a matter of fact, she had learned in the self defence classes her father made her take when she was a teenager. God what she wouldn't do to go back to those days, being young and carefree. Before everything went to hell.

Snapping back to reality she tried not to step back. The man smile grew immpossibly more wider as he stood up and strutted towards his next victim, still blissfully unaware of what was to come.

Standing directly in front of her he roughly grabbed her chin and tilted her head up. "Any other questions before we begin?"

"No questions, although I do have something to say."

The man raised his eyebrow.

All of a sudden it seemed as though a different person was standing in front of him. Her spine straightened, all traces of fear vanished from her.

"You should have run when you still had the chance." She said with a grin.

Brows furrowed in confusion Nicolau looked down to see the tip of a blade protruding from his chest. Black eyes turned red, lightly bearded face stretching and darkening, transforming into that of a monster. As suddenly as the change happened he vanished, turning into a pile of ash at her feet.

"Whats the status Hunter?" She asked the hooded figure clad in black as he approached from the shadows. He picked up his blade from where it clattered to the ground using it to free her bound hands and handed her a quiver of arrow, a large metal bow and a couple of throwing daggers watching as she strapped them into several hidden holsters under her jacket before replying.

"Party should be starting in t minus 30 seconds." The hood fell back as he spoke revealing a half demon with amber eyes, short and choppy silver hair and white furry dog ears.

Hunter stepped forward holding up his Tanto, Tessaiga, as he got into position. "Try to keep up Deadeye."

The double door crashed open as a crowd of demons swarmed through and the two became a blur as they moved, cutting down monster after monster in quick smooth motions.

The girl, Deadeye, paused for a second to pull a few strands of dark hair that fell forward behind her ear revealing a black earpiece and tapped it twice.

"Alright," A voice came from the earpice she wore as well a matching one Hunter wore. "there are two exits both on the first floor each on opposite sides of the building. You're gonna have to split up."

"On it." Hunter replied, taking down the last demon with perfectly aimed throwing knife. They exited the room and seperated down each hallway.

Deadeye ran, not stopping even as she came saw a group of five large demons blocking her path. Pulling out her bow she let arrow after arrow fly, decapacitating all five in a matter of seconds and continued on.

Mere minutes and several dead demons later she burst through the exit doors and rushed forward to the black jeep waiting outside. Hunter was already there getting into the driver seat and buckling up.

"Took you long enough." He said as she got into the passenger side and slammed the door shut. "Pretty sure I took down more than you."

"Good job puppy. I'll buy you some treats when we get home." She smiled sweetly at him as his ever present smirk turned into a frown.

"Kagome.."

"Inuyasha." She held back her mirth. "Just step on it before backup arrives."


End file.
